


Difference

by krisrussel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John notices there's something different about Elizabeth. <br/>Set during the time on Earth in 'Intruder'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Something that sprang into my mind while I was in the shower :^p

Something was different about her. He had noticed it from the moment he sat down next to her at the briefing table at the SGC. It was the first time they had set foot on Earth again (the real Earth this time, not the one conjured up by misty aliens) and there was definitely something different about her.  
He looked at her, yet tried not to stare.  
Her hair still looked the same, the playful bouncy curls that hugged her face.  
Her eyes still looked the same, the piercing green that could transform him into a pile of goo in a matter of nanoseconds.  
Her mouth still looked the same, the full red lips that could kiss away his every ache.  
Her nose still looked the same, the tip of which he loved to kiss very softly every now and then.  
Her neck still looked the same, the gorgeous long neck that he liked to nuzzle when he made love to her.  
Her make-up wasn't any different, not that she used a lot of it and not that she needed it, because she looked beautiful anyway.  
Her few pieces of jewelry she wore were still the same.  
So what was it?  
He was baffled. Baffled until he leaned closer to her and then it suddenly hit him.  
"You smell different," he whispered softly, knowing the people on the other side of the table couldn't hear him.  
Her eyes looked surprised. "Different shampoo." She explained just as softly.  
It was then that he remembered how she had once told him that one of the first things she would do when she got back to Earth was take a shower with a non-military issue shampoo. Preferably something with flowers.  
His smile grew. "I like it," he admitted and Elizabeth smiled softly.  
"Good, because I'm taking a whole load of it back with me."  
At that moment Landry began questioning them about the invasion of the Genii and John tried very much not to be distracted by Elizabeth's smell and about the prospects of new shampoo.

The End


End file.
